xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Honey, honey
Honey Honey Honey Honey is a song sung by SEAMO ft. Ayuse Kozue. It is used as the closing theme for xxxHolic episodes 25 - 37.thumb|300px|right Lyrics Romanji Lyrics My Lady boku ni misashite okure yo kyou mo kimi wo yume ni My Honey boku ni nando mo nando mo iwashite kure I'm Lovin' soshite zenbu uketome kimi no moto e niji no hashi wo kakeru mata kon'ya mo aeru to ii na kimi ga iru to mainichi ga tanoshii sara ni sasuga no boku mo katanashi shigoto mo asobi mo benkyou mo Hey yo itsumo yori isso enjoy yo (anata wa koi shite'masu ne) maji de? sokka kore ga koi na no ka tte, maji de!! majime ni kimi no subete suki sokora no AIDORU, MODERU yori mo ii! takaku mo hikuku mo nai kimi no se mo me mo te mo kami no nioi mo soshite nani ijou ni issho ni itai hoka wa nani mo iranai yo isshougai oto mo MELLOW boku mo MEROMERO tsukisasu shisen choito EROERO noroke torokesou na hodo no hanasenai hanasanai yo hold on! (repeat) daisuki na no sa maji kimi ga boku konomi sotomi ga nakami ga kono kimochi ga dondon kasoku shi honnou 剌激し(shigeki) shi RAVURAVU MO-DO kimi wa tsukau uwamedzukai youen na miryoku marude onna SUPAI damasarenai ze amaeta tte iya damasareyou kana? tte da tte me ni iretemo itaku wa nai kimi dakara sonna koto hedemo nai kimi ga iru kara boku ga iru kimi ga iru dake de boku wa sukuwareru tsuki ga noboru yoru ni kimi no suki ga areba agaritsudzuku boku no tsuki dakara futari dake no yume wo miyou ze oh baby houseki no you na kimi wo kono te ni (repeat) ii otoko ni wa ii onna ii onna ni wa ii otoko ii otoko ni wa ii onna ii onna ni wa ii otoko taitou no you de taitou ja nai no boku no hou ga omae wo suki de itai no kinou atta bakari na noni mou (aitai no?) aitai yo sorya mou kono saishuu RABU WAGON wa shinkouchuu boku no gendai no manyoushuu uchuu ichi boku no onna wa saikou da to ieru kore ga boku no hitotsu no "sainou" da!! English Lyrics My Lady, let me see you in my dream today, too My Honey, let me say it over and over again, I’m Lovin’ Then I’ll accept everything and build a rainbow bridge to where you are It’d be nice if we can meet again tonight If you’re with me, everyday is fun, and also, even I turn into a mess Work, play, and studying, I might as well Enjoy them more than usual (You’re in love) Really? I see, so this is what’s love like? Really!! I honestly love everything about you, you’re better than the idols and models there Your height that’s not tall or short, and your eyes, hands, the scent of your hair And more than anything, I want to be with you; I don’t need anything else in my entire life The sound is Mellow, I’ve got a soft spot for you, and your piercing gaze is just slightly erotic I’m fond of you and you seem to steal my heart away, so I can’t leave you, I won’t leave you, Hold On! My Lady, let me see you in my dreams today, too My Honey, let me say it to you over and over again, I’m Lovin’ Then I’ll accept everything and build a rainbow bridge to where you are It’d be nice if we can meet again tonight I love you a lot; really, you’re my type, inside and out This feeling steadily accelerates, stimulating my instincts in love-love mode You give me puppy eyes with an alluring charm just like a female spy I won’t get fooled even if you take advantage of me; no, should I let you fool me? But- Because you’re the apple of my eye, I don’t give a care about such things Because you exist, I exist; just by having you exist, I’m saved If you hold me dear on a night when the moon rises, then my luck will keep going up So let’s dream our own dream, Oh Baby, with you in my hands like a gem My Lady, let me see you in my dreams today, too My Honey, let me say it to you over and over again, I’m Lovin’ Then I’ll accept everything and build a rainbow bridge to where you are It’d be nice if we can meet again tonight A good girl for a good guy; a good guy for a good girl; a good girl for a good guy; a good guy for a good girl It looks equal yet it’s not; I want to love you more Even though we’ve only just met yesterday, I already (You wanna see me?) want to see you; that’s that This final love wagon is already in motion, it’s my contemporary Man’yoshu I can say that my one and only lady in the universe is the best; this is one of my “talents”!! While counting the stars, I visualize you I hope the two of us can meet again in dreams For tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, one year later, and far, far beyond Let’s hold hands tightly My Lady, let me see you in my dreams today, too My Baby, I want you to say it to me over and over again, I’m Lovin’ Then I’ll accept everything and build a rainbow bridge to where you are It’d be nice if we can meet again tonight Category:xxxHolic Music Category:Anime Endings Category:Content Category:Media Category:Music